


Random HiJack Drabbles

by Gwydion_Night



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hatoful boyfriend - Freeform, stuck in closets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwydion_Night/pseuds/Gwydion_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random short drabbles from prompts that I get the urge to write on a whim.  All will be HiJack or RotBTD themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Stuck in a closet.

Important to remember: Never play truth or dare with your evil female friends, because somehow it lands you stuck in a closet. Jack thumped his head against the door in dejected protest. Merida was an evil redheaded spawn of hell and she was dragging Rapunzel the fangirl down with her (Rapunzel was such a fangirl, she got over excited at the prospect of anyone’s relationship). Of course he was going to pick ‘dare’ whenever it was his turn, it wasn’t like he wanted to tell anything true about himself, much less in front of random strangers, people he kinda knew and people he didn’t want getting bad ideas of him. 

One specific person in particular.

This was why Merida was evil. Eeevil. After a couple rounds she had to ask why he never picked truth, and he accidentally glanced in Hiccup’s direction as he told her he knew what kind of questions she’d ask if so. He hadn’t meant _that_ kind of question, it was more that anything she’d ask was bound to be evil and like hell he was giving her the chance. He didn’t even mean to look at Hiccup, just...he couldn’t help it. The scrawny, awkward brunette was just...just...perfect in an imperfect way that made him even more fascinating. And he was rarely ever seen outside of school, so seeing him come to Rapunzel’s birthday party was already enough of a shock. 

And now he was stuck in this closet until Merida let him out. Stupid dare.

He thumped his head against the door again, but now it hurt so maybe don’t try that again. As he rubbed his forehead he heard voices. One was definitely Merida’s. He couldn’t be free that quickly, what was going on?

The door opened and a person was shoved into the closet with him. Jack was pushed back into the hanging coats and tried not to be smothered by clothing. If it wasn’t for the fact this closet was small he’d probably fall down, but with two people and several hanging coats there was simply nowhere for him to go. The door was then slammed again and he heard the lock click.

“Ow.” Hiccup exclaimed.

Oh god damn you Merida. You did not.

“Did you pick dare too?” Jack asked, trying to struggle to his feet but not flail around and whack his crush in the face.

“More like punishment. I wouldn’t answer a question the way she wanted.” Hiccup reached forward and helped him up, blinking in surprise when it turned out they were now only an inch apart. He turned his head to look off into the coats. 

Thank everything Hiccup looked away. He almost was not responsible for his actions. Which had to be what she wanted, damn her again. Jack swallowed and looked past his ear to the door. “What question was it?” He mindlessly asked, just trying to keep the conversation going, because without noise he was in trouble. 

Hiccup was silent for a long while before, “Who I thought was cute.”

“Oh.” Jack squeaked out as his brain caught up to the question and then tried to panic. He really wanted to know the answer to that as well as really didn’t want to in case it wasn’t him. And he didn’t want Hiccup to think he was weird for wanting to know or asking. It was a mess, and he could not help asking, “‘Cause they were right there?”

“Kinda...but they aren’t there.” And there went his heart to the floor. He almost didn’t hear Hiccup continue, very softly, “anymore, um, at least.”

“They left?” Oh good, his mouth was now on auto-pilot and was asking its own questions. He had no idea what was going on anymore and his brain was just spinning in circles. This couldn’t go badly.

“Um...more that um…” Hiccup stopped, started and stopped again. He took a deep breath and swallowed. “They uh...got stuck in a closet.”

Jack looked back at him in surprise, to see that Hiccup was looking at him too. It was quite dark in here but he might even be blushing. “You ah…”

Hiccup gave a helpless, foolish grin. “Me ah.”

“Oh, um…” Now what? Faced with an amazing prospect that he didn’t think was possible, Jack was at a loss what to do next. “Can I uh..kiss you?”

Hiccup gave him another lopsided grin and instead of answering just kissed him. It was still pretty dark inside the closet though so it was more a mashing of faces before properly connecting. And even then Jack was still getting attacked by coats once more, but at least the closer they mushed themselves together the more space they seemed to have. 

“Ah, save me from the clothing.” Jack muttered as a hangar poked him in the back of the neck. 

“Alright then.” Hiccup reached up and shoved the coats to one side or another, opening up a small clear space in the middle. “Problem solved.”

“Oh, yeah...mmpfh!” Jack was pressed up against the back wall of the closet, in that little space as Hiccup dove in again. He didn’t mind, oh god, did he not mind. This was the best night of his life. 

Not even the door suddenly opening and Rapunzel’s excited squeal could ruin things. “Well, well. Told you my plan would work.” Came Merida’s smugly satisfied voice. 

Jack moved his head to give her the evil eye. Hiccup just moved to his neck. That was amazing too, but he still needed to threaten the evil one. “Oh, we’re still going to kill you Merida. But higher priorities right now.”

And with that he reached out and pulled the door shut on them again.


	2. Jack plays Hatoful Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A has discovered Hatoful Boyfriend. How does Person B react?
> 
> Warning: Mild Spoilers for Nageki's route in Hatoful Boyfriend.
> 
> Also, this is based on real reactions I got when I was playing the game. ^^

He was quiet. Way too quiet, and for Jack that was saying something. Usually something problematic. Hiccup had ordered him to bug off so he could properly study for his engineering final earlier in the day (his idea of being helpful was stripping for correct answers) and now four hours later he still hadn't seen nor heard from Jack. It was starting to bother him. Usually Jack couldn't go more than a couple hours before getting bored.

Hiccup finally looked up from his textbook and notes, checking the bedroom around him. Not here, which meant he wandered out into living room. If he was playing a video game there should be noise, music or Jack yelling at the screen at the very least. Same thing if he was watching a video. But it was quiet. Was Jack even here? Or was he plotting some terrible surprise?

Leaning back in his chair Hiccup sighed. If he didn't go and investigate it would bother him until the surprise blew up in his face (possibly literally). Well, he got in far more study time than he expected to.

Getting up, Hiccup stretched and walked into the living room. Toothless was dozing in his cat tree and Jack was lying on the couch with his laptop. Strains of some pleasant midi music played in the background as Jack read off the screen. 

"Okay I have to ask what has captured your attention so. It must be a minor miracle." Hiccup asked, coming over to lean against the back of the couch. 

There was an anime-style classroom on screen. "Playing Hatoful Boyfriend." Jack replied.

"What's that?"

"Pigeon dating sim."

True to word, a white pigeon appeared on screen with a text box below coming from 'Yuuya'. Oh Japan. "So you're dating pigeons off with each other?"

"No, you're a human girl, though she keeps referring to herself as a Hunter-Gatherer."

Hiccup blinked. "She's human." He repeated, trying to understand.

"Yeah, she's going to some prestigious school for pigeons called St. Pigeonation. There's all these different story paths you can follow that give you more of the story of what's going on, but it's set up like a dating sim in which you need to chat up all the characters and get them to like you. And the world is post-apocalyptic in some ways which is why the pigeons took over but I'm not sure how yet." Jack explained, still looking at the screen. He thumbed through a few more conversations until another bird showed up. "See this one? He's the infirmary doctor and there's some weird shit going on with him. A few students have gone to his office and then were never seen again. Yuuya's apparently investigating it. I think he's a secret agent or something."

The story Jack spun was so insane Hiccup felt like his brain was exploding. "I think that's the weirdest thing you've ever said. I tell you to go occupy yourself and you find pigeon porn to play."

Jack sighed and finally looked up at him. "It's not that kind of dating sim. Other than the weird bits of missing students and running by broken down buildings it's cute...in a strange kind of way. She's not making out with giant mutant pigeons. They also all have human avatars in the beginning too and it's easy to forget at times."

"Jack, these still sound like excuses."

"Just sit down, will ya? I'll show you what I mean." Jack sat up to free couch-space.

Reluctantly Hiccup sat down next to him and watched as Jack started a new game. The female main character (who you never saw as everything was in first person view) was happy to be starting a new year in school and meeting all the people or birds she knew from before. As each one and the new transfer student appeared for the first time there was a splash screen with human versions of them. Being a Japanese dating sim they were all quite attractive, even to the point of being bishonen.

All except the track star, who was still a pigeon just now in a school uniform. He decided not to ask why.

"I'll show you Nageki's storyline, it's one of my favorites." Jack said, and sent the character to the library where she met a loner mourning dove who didn't like to talk to people. In trying harder to start conversations with him and spending all your time there you ended up noticing two things. One, it seemed like Nageki never left the library, and two, that no one else ever seemed to notice or speak to him.

As they got to the ending, Jack looked over at him. "See? Yeah there's a lot of weird in this game but it has really touching moments, like this one."

"Okay, so it's not as bad as I was thinking." Hiccup agreed. "But that only means I won't tease you about pigeon porn in public."

Jack whacked him with a throw pillow. "At least the pigeons don't mock me for my entertainment. Maybe I'll dump you for Yuuya, he seems exciting."

"Secret agent pigeon? Not library kid or best friend?"

"Best friend is boring and sickly. Most interesting bit was catching him working in a crossdressing cafe."

Hiccup stared at him. "There are crossdressing pigeons."

"Wearing human like clothes. Yep."

"That's it, I'm going back to my books." Getting up Hiccup headed back to his room.

"You told me not to harass you tonight!" Jack called after him. 

"At this point I think you should have!" Hiccup yelled back. 


	3. Fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from Tumblr. I thought I had put it here too. 
> 
> By the way, Prime is Astrid. ^^

Flying down the corridor on borrowed currents of air, Jack found the door first. A heavy wooden door bound in iron with some human language cut into the stone around it. He couldn't read what it said, all human languages looked the same to him, blocky and crude but it didn't matter. It would still work as a hideout.

"Find it?" Hiccup shouted as he pounded down the hallway behind. His voice was nearly drowned out by the horrible roaring in the distance. Shit, it was getting closer.

"Yeah, in here!" Yanking on the door Jack hoped it wasn't locked. It wasn't, through it opened slowly from years of disuse. The loud creaking got lost in the noise around them, Jack darted inside, the faint light shining from his form lighting up the room just enough to prove it was empty. No one had been inside in ages, and he didn't dare use magic to light up. That would only attract it more.

Hiccup skidded inside, grabbing the door to yank it shut behind him. He halted his motion by turning on an ankle and dropping to one knee, using a hand for balance, then got up and quickly began the protection wards on the door.

“*The Nether cannot find this room. Hide this location from its sight. The Nether cannot hear from this room. No sound escapes these walls…”

Jack watched the sigils being inscribed into the wooden door by a dirty finger and hoped they would hold, they could use a place to spend the night. The room looked part of some long forgotten temple, the deity if they existed anymore wouldn't care as long as they didn't purposefully damage the place. The winds released from his care swirled around the room taking dust and cobwebs along before finding their way out as he settled into a more comfortable floating position on his knees. It wasn’t using magic if it was a part of you. He had checked.

Times like this Jack had a passing wish to be human, the ability to learn any magic other than the one you were born with. Of course men were never born with any magic, but many had the capacity to learn through the study of sigils and Hiccup was proving to be quite talented in a few areas.

"Okay, the wards are up and linked to the existing protections that were on the temple. If we're lucky they'll hold for a full day cycle, but I'd put better odds on staying untraceable so no snowflakes." Hiccup gave him a strong look.

The aether spirit held up his hands in guileless surrender. "Hey, you know me."

"I exactly know you that's why. We don't have time to tangle with the thing out there, not when we need to be back in the Hold giving her the artifact. Would _you_ like to tell Prime we took a detour?"

Jack suppressed a shudder. You didn't argue with Prime unless you had a good reason for it. "What do you think it was?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Some kind of Nether beast, I didn't chance examining it to be sure. But the darkness spurting from it was clue enough. Whatever sent it is not happy we found it first."

"So just rest here for the time being?" Jack pouted at the idea. So boring, he wasn't even tired yet.

"Oh, I didn't say that..." Hiccup grabbed hold of the hooded tunic and pulled him in with a smirk. "I'm sure we can think of something to do."

Jack let go of his staff, letting it float in mid-air ready to be summoned. Leaning into Hiccup he let the world take hold of him again and toppled them to the floor. “On the floor of an abandoned temple? Hiccup how shocking.” He grinned, straddling his partner.

“Not so much when you find out who this was dedicated to. I think we might get on her good side for it, provided we ever see her.” Hiccup tucked his hands behind his head with a smile.

“Oh?” 

“A goddess of love. One of her rites was well...let’s just say we aren’t dressed for it.”

“Hmm...invoking a goddess of love while a nether beast howls for our blood, holding an artifact that can remake the world. Sounds about right.” Jack learned down.


End file.
